OZ:The Untold Story
by Flame Angel Lee Maxwell
Summary: Ch.15 up! Plot bunny on crack. When life gives her lemons, she gets blood, lots of it. Read at your own discretion. WARNING: OCx2 ROMANCE! SOME YAOI INSINUATIONS AS WELL AS SEXRAPE LATER ON!
1. DisclaimerWow

OZ: The Untold Story  
  
By: Flame Angel Lee  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW, wish I did though. I own Flame, her past, present and future, this fic and very little else. Don't even TRY to sue me. You'll just get a bunch of paper with drawings, a pencil eraser, mud, and a piece of my baby blanket.  
  
BTW, FYI, the following symbols and their meanings:  
  
*** *** = flashback  
  
' ' = a thought  
  
" " = someone speaking  
  
A/N = author's note  
  
[ ] = my little comments or additions 


	2. The Meeting

OZ: The Untold Story  
  
By: Flame Angel Lee  
  
The rain pounded mercilessly on her head. The black Mercedes convertible, with the roof that was stuck in the "down" position, had seemed like a blessing during the hot summer day, but that quickly turned to a curse when the day turned to night and she entered the mountainous terrain. 

The cold wind whipped brutally through the car, waving her hair in the wind. Spotting an almost abandoned gas station at the very end of civilization, she turned into it, deciding to change and fill up before she attempted to enter the area. 

Pulling up next to the self-service sign, she put the car in park and turned off the engine. Her almond shaped eyes flicked over the people who were there. _An older man, around 65, middle aged woman, around 40-45, a younger boy of age 3, fast asleep on a hard plastic chair, and a young adult male, possibly 18-23. Nothing to worry about… s_he thought, reassuring herself. 

None of them looked up from what they were doing to examine this new attractive looking, yet out of place, girl. She opened the door and stepped out, her white Nike's stirring up the dust on the ground. Her long, wavy, brown hair whipped in the wind. She nervously smoothed the white tube top and black pleather mini she had on. Her turquoise studded glasses slipped down her nose. Reaching into the backseat, she pulled out a small, black, leather overnight bag. 

Sauntering over to the side of the building, she opened the bathroom door to the women's room. Closing and carefully locking the door, she headed over to the sinks and tossed the bag down. 

As quickly as she could, she ripped of her shirt, skirt, shoes and wig. Putting on a black D-cup bra, and panties, she shook out her blonde streaked hair, and brushed it. Next, she dug through her bag and selected a black top that exposed her midrift, and a pair of denim flares. Kicking off the Nike's, she hurriedly pulled on a pair of thin black socks and black cowboy boots with studs. Lastly, she removed her glasses and curled two strands of her hair around her face. 

Stuffing the clothes, cosmetics, wigs, curler and shoes into the bag, She dusted herself off and smoothed the makeup that made her look at least 3 years older than she really was. The downside to this disguise was that the old man and younger dude would most likely hit on her. 

That was dangerous for her, especially if she was forced to expose herself in any way.

Narrowing her eyes, she pondered what could be missing. Then it hit her. Everyone she had seen had a cigarette, excluding the sleeping boy. She didn't care to smoke the specialty ones she normally did, at least not in this case, unless it was absolutely necessary to ensure her survival. So, she extracted a Virginia Slims from her bag and took a cigarette out. Placing it between her lips, she struck a match, holding it to the end, watching as the tobacco burned to life. Exhaling her relief, she left the bathroom. 

As she passed the young man, he glanced at her and smiled. It was one of those smiles that was really more like a smirk, but it was friendly, not hostile or suggestive, as she feared. So, she smiled back, without dropping the cigarette. 

When she reached her car, she tossed the bag into the backseat, and went to fill the gas tank. After that task was done, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked up to the cashier to pay. The woman and little boy were gone. In their place was a young couple, they looked like they were freshmen in college, that were asking the older man who the mechanic was. He was trying to tell him that he was the mechanic. 

Chuckling, she strode over to the counter and pretended to be interested in the various amounts of tobacco that were within ten feet of the cash register.  
  
"May I help you?" a slightly swaggering voice said, startling her.  
  
"Oh! Yes please. I'd like to pay for my gas. And can I get a pack of Malboro's?" she replied, smiling at the young man who she had seen outside.  
  
"Sure thing." He said, grabbing a pack of smokes, and ringing up her gas. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to visit some family. My eccentric old grandmother and crazy cousin love the private life. Me? I prefer the cities and-"  
  
"Space." They said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't even told you my name yet. I'm Han. My dad, Jay, owns this place. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Mia. Nice to meet you Han. I'm glad that I saw this place. In the rain I almost missed it. Say, my cousin told me about an OZ base around here. Is that true?" she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, leaning forward enough to grant him view of her clevage.  
  
He took the bait, staring approvingly down her front, "Yeah. They say they've built the base as a test site for all kinds of things. That's where the first mobile suits were tested. One of the missiles from the suits was slightly off target, and wiped out the entire city."  
  
"There was a city here?"  
  
"Oh yes. Denver. Now all we have are the forests, mountains, and the ocean almost right in our laps. Damn shame it is. The erosion ate away all of the former West Coast in… 2025 AD. Well, that's how we got to being such a small town."  
  
"Really? That is a shame. How high was the mortality?"  
  
"80% of the city died instantly or within a week. 4% died of radiation poisoning after 10 years. It was all hushed up. We weren't given any money or anything. Hell, they didn't even acknowledge that they had killed people or even cared that they blew up our city. That was a decade ago, but my family was one of the lucky few of the town who were on vacation on the East Coast. My grandmother was killed instantly because she stayed behind."  
  
"Oh my goodness. You poor thing!"  
  
"Son, you should tell this lovely young lady how much her stuff is." A jolly voice boomed out, causing both our gal and Han to jump.  
  
"Sweet Jesus, Dad! Don't do that! If you're still around when I'm 60, & you do that, you'll give me cardiac arrest!"  
  
"That'll be 12.56 please ma'am. And if you don't stop smoking, you'll have more to worry about than me giving you cardiac arrest." The old man chuckled. 

She paid him and shook both their hands good bye. On her way out, she heard them arguing about smoking and bombs. Smiling as she dropped her smokes in her bag, she hopped in the car and put it in neutral. Pressing the petal to the floor, she peeled out of there, the moon showing, and the rain gone. 

Laughing at her cleverness, she peeled out down the highway, towards the ocean. Her turquoise eyes softened in pity for Han and his father, before they hardened over again. Mentally shaking herself, she told herself that she mustn't let her emotions get out of check. Not when she's so close to her goal. 

The full moon gave the surrounding mountains and forests and unnatural ghostly glow. _Damn, I'd hate to have to live here. The view is beautiful and all, but it must get lonely after awhile. _She thought, turning sharply to avoid hitting a puma crossing the road. _It's the second full moon we've had this month. A blue moon is a sign of luck, but not for my mission. Too bad it isn't a new moon. I need as much darkness as I can possibly get for my mission to be a success_. Sighing, she pulled off onto a dense forest road. 

Switching onto automatic mode, she allowed herself to think of her past, a topic she normally avoided if at all possible.  


***

  
On November 21, at 11:40 PM, Flame Angel Lee, entered the world. She was told that she was a twin, but she wasn't completely sure she believed it, because she never remembered seeing her sister for most of her childhood. Granted, she suffered a serious concussion, but nonetheless…

She was a unique baby. She learned everything at an alarmingly fast pace. The doctors were baffled at her developmental state. They said if this kept up, she'd have her doctorate by the time she was twelve or so.

Her parents were proud, as all parents are, and the family lived happily in their home on the L2 colony.

Michael Evan Lee, Flame's father, was a very successful OZ officer. He was second in command of OZ, next only to Trieze. He was Trieze's right hand man, and boyhood friend. Michael's wife, Jennie Angela Khushrenada Lee, was Trieze's little sister. Jennie worked at OZ as Michael and Trieze's secretary, until Flame (and her twin, Pele) were born. After their birth, Mrs. Lee worked at home and helped Ah Kuhm, older sister, with her homework and boy problems. Ah Kuhm was 10 at Flame's birth and was a natural beauty. 

The whole family lived happily until the day that Flame turned three. That day, Flame and her supposed twin sister, Pele Angel Lee, were out in the backyard, playing with their new dolls and miniature mobile suits at twelve in the afternoon. 

This is the part were her memory gets fuzzy. 

She remembers a man, no, _two _men, entering the grounds from the back gate, one man picking her up and the other picking Pele up. Then, for some reason or other, the man holding her got angry and threw her to the ground, where she hit her head. Right before she blacked out, she heard Pele screaming and saw the men racing to a gray vehicle. 

She awoke, three weeks later in the hospital. 

The doctors told her parents that she had a concussion and would most likely die due to the force at which she hit her head. Her parents had been tortured by ransoms, phone calls, e-mails and death threats from Pele's abductors. Their burden seemed to be shared by all at OZ and the local law enforcement officers. 

After the ransom was paid, Pele's kidnappers informed the family that they enjoyed the extra pocket money and that Pele was safe, but it would be best for them all if Pele stayed with them. After that, they were never heard from again. 

Three years later, OZ abducted Flame. She was taken on exactly the same day (and 12 hours) after Pele had been taken. Only this time, she was taken by the one man who she trusted more than her family, Trieze. 

His croonies took her to an office sized holding room. After a few hours of sobbing, Trieze himself came into the room to check on her. Throwing herself at him, she lashed out in a violent rage, hitting, kicking, slapping and biting him. Screaming obscenities, she continued to sob and demanded that he tell her why he took her and what will happen to her. Telling her to calm down, he explained that he had a gift for her. 

Her parents where lead in looking pale, terrified, and relieved that Trieze had "found" their second kidnapped daughter. She remembered screaming happily and running to hug her parents, the metallic click of a gun being cocked, her mother's shuddering breaths, her father asking Trieze what he was doing. 

Then, she turned to her beloved uncle Trieze, at just the second he pulled the trigger of his .44 pistol. Her mother screamed with her as her father slumped against the door. Trieze aimed and fired again. Her mother fell back against her father, and their blood combined. She threw herself on her parents screaming and crying, and wondered if Uncie Trieze was going to shoot her next. 

She was drenched in blood and through her tears, she looked at Trieze. 

He smiled kindly at her and told her that he would be back to explain to her why this was done in the morning. He left the room, taking all the guards with him and left her alone, with her parent's bodies.  


***

  
Gasping at how powerful her thoughts were, she swerved over to the edge of the road and slammed on the brakes. 

After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to think rationally. She decided that if she had already stopped, she might as well change into her other outfit. Pulling on a strait black mid back length wig, white tank midrift, and brown leather boots, she then proceeded to drive toward the base. 

When she was within a quarter of a mile to the fence, she stopped the car, hid it in some bushes, and got all the guns, ammo, and started out on foot for the base. Now was the time where all of her senses were in top shape. Even her sixth sense for danger was working more than ever. She kept in the security of the bushes and trees, to stay out of detection of the dogs that would inevitably be patrolling the grounds. After a few silent minutes, she reached the fence. Deciding it would be best to wait for a patrol to come around so she could know that she wouldn't be discovered for very long, she sat back on her heels and waited. 

After nearly a half-hour of waiting, she tensed, and strained to hear any sounds. Sure enough, a large patrol complete with guard dogs, machine guns, and various capture creations. Good Lord! They even had a slightly miniaturized version of a Libra mobile suit! 

__

Jeez! How will I ever get past this? If they have a battalion this large, then they must come once every hour or so. she thought, her eyes darting around surveying the woods. 

She gave the patrol fifteen minutes to get over two or three miles away from her. Making sure her weapons, ammo, and detonators were where they should be, she stood and dashed for the fence. When she reached the fence, she abruptly stopped. 

Stooping down, she picked up a stick and chucked it into the fence. When it hit without causing an electric buzz, or bursting into flames, she nodded and pulled on her brown leather biker gloves. Quietly and quickly, she shimmied over the fence and landed cat-like on the other side. Glancing around, furtively, she crouched low to the ground and sprinted across the compound to a nearby facility. 

Pressing her back flat up against the wall, she looked around her. Satisfied that no one was near her to interrupt what she was going to do next. Sidling over to the door, she pulled out a restricted area personnel badge and typed in the code. The door opened and she slipped in unnoticed. Closing the door a way that she knew well as to a way to signify a lowly guard was entering or exiting, and not known to attract attention, she crept forwards. Pulling a gun out, she held it in front of her in the way that the FBI agents used to hold their guns, before the colonies were created and OZ disbanded the Earth government. She crept to the control room. 

She knew where everything was. She had been here numerous times before in her youth.  


***

  
After Uncie Trieze explained to her that he killed her parents because they had tried to harm him, he told her that he would need her to work and stay here at the OZ base on L2 so that she could be trained and taught all about being a pilot. She agreed, very reluctantly, because she had no other option. Because she was joining the recruits of OZ, she needed to undergo all the same hazing traditions that the others went through. The youngest person aside from her was 16 years old. 

The hazing started with a tattoo. She, at six years old, went through with it, and got her first name tattooed on her neckline/right chest area. The next activity was a binge drinking competition. It was the first time she had ever drunken any form of alcohol, and she was induced by drinking whiskey and tequila combined. She eventually collapsed, after drinking 14 shots.  
  
She was the fastest learner that her instructors had ever seen. Trieze decided that she would be a good tester for new mobile suits. He also developed a new idea for OZ's secret weapon. She would be trained as a gundam pilot. They were nearly undetectable, only she would be impossible to detect, even by the best gundam pilot foolish enough to cross OZ's path. 

Trieze brought or sent her to Earth to test the new models and hone her concentration and reaction skills. That one base was shown to her on her first visit. She was taken all over the base and got to spend time working in the control room, ordering the peons in the mobile suits on their new tactics and formations of attack. She also taught strategies that she developed to the head honchos of the military. 

Many of those strategies would later be used to attack the colonies and take over Earth. 

On one of her visits, almost ten years ago, she went to the base on basis for test flying a brand new mobile suit, the Pisces. The take off and defense weaponry worked perfectly. However, when she went to test fire the beam cannon, something went awry. 

It wasn't bolted or pieced together properly, and flew off. She crashed into the open field and a faulty wiring in the cockpit turned on a self-detonation device. The pieces that flew off crashed into a nearby wood and a misguided missile hit a city called Denver. 80% of the city's population died instantly and 4% were diagnosed with radiation poisoning. 

OZ kept it under wraps. Their, more correctly, Trieze's, biggest concern was her. She crawled out of the wreckage moments before it blew up. She was incapacitated with a broken leg, broken arm, cracked rib and numerous cuts and bruises, as well as a mild concussion. She kept up on her physical therapy and was able to go back to flying and working on her gundam, DeathAngel, named by Trieze, after a few months.  


***

  
She remembered exactly where the control room was, where and what all the controls were. Hurrying down the hallway, she stopped at each doorway to check for people coming towards her. She narrowly avoided being caught by a new, wandering control room operator. 

She disposed of him with a quick, mean right hook to the jaw. Stealing his lab coat, she put it on. Under the disguise she had put on earlier, nobody would recognize her, much less know that she had previously, and presently, worked there. 

After she typed in the code, and the door opened, she walked nonchalantly into the room. There were only about 6 control room workers in the main and sub control rooms. _They must finally be less strict and more laid-back about security after 20 years. _she thought. 

Removing the lab coat and pulling two Uzi's from her pocket, she prepared to open silenced fire on the workers. When she was about to begin, her ears heard footsteps approaching. She swung her head over her left shoulder. Teeth bared and eyes narrowed in hate, she glared at the intruder. The young man stopped walking mid step. He smiled nervously and sweat dropped.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she hissed, quietly, so as not to be overheard.  
  
"I… I… might inquire the same of you." He answered, eyes darting around for a weapon.  
  
"Why are you here?" glared the girl.  
  
"Same as you. To overthrow OZ."  
  
"That's _not _why I'm here."  
  
"To kill Trieze?"  
  
"That's next."  
  
"Weird chick."  
  
"Shut up and leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I don't have time for toddler games!" she exhaled quietly, and swung her gun up to the young man's forehead.  
  
"Don't shoot." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"There's a proposal I…"  
  
"Can't refuse. I knew you'd come around." He said, pulling an uzi out of her hand. "By the way, name's Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. I always wanted to do that."  
  
She looked at him and made a face. "Don't get out much, do you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. I basically try to save the colonies from OZ."  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot, aren't you?"  
  
"Whoops. Heero'd have my head for lettin' it slip. Oh well, tough shit. So, are we gonna kick ass or what?"  
  
"I'm gonna 'kick ass' while you go to sleep."  
  
"Go to sleep? Whaddaya mean by…" he started to ask, but hit the ground, asleep from the tranquilizer dart she shot into his leg.  
  
"Sleep my friend, sleep. Mommy's got a lot of work to do." 

*~*~*

Ha! I edited my fic! 

*does the booty shaking happy dance of George Lowe*

Well, I'm off to upload this chapter, redo the second and so forth until I'm up to the twelfth chapter of editing, so I can be caught up.

My writing style changed drastically since I first wrote it, so it suddenly branched into this less Mary-Sue approach into this sort of Gothic and angst-y style. Hope you enjoy.

33333333333 Flame


	3. The Chatting

First, these six operators needed to be, "disposed of". She didn't intend to kill them. She worked with these people and trusted them better than their boss. She raised her uzi and aimed. She flicked the silencer on, and fired. Her marksmanship didn't fail her. The three main control operators slumped over their consuls with a small tranquilizer dart sticking out of the backs of their necks. There was no commotion and no alarm raised. Yet… she hurried over to the sub- control rooms and similarly disposed of the other operators. She holstered her gun and walked over to the main computer. Pulling a small, thin, metal stick like thing from her pocket, she pressed a button, which caused a thin, bright green, light beam shot out. Using it to tap on the computer keys, she stared intently at the screen, hacking into the classified files.  
  
She was in. Nobody was rushing toward the control room or shouting. The files filled the screen and her eyes flickered, rapidly reading the contents before moving on to the next on. 'This could take awhile.' She thought. She heard an alarm, and immediately jumped away from the consul, drawing her gun. 'The baka must have tripped an alarm or aroused suspicion! K'so!'  
  
She bolted for the door, but halfway there she stopped. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she turned back to the fallen adversary. She bent down, seized him around the waist and tossed him over her shoulder. She raced from the room, and inadvertently left her beam pointer…  
  
Dodging expertly from corridor to corridor, she moved silently and with the ease and grace of a cat. Spotting something only she could see, she walked briskly towards a solid wall without any doors, windows or openings. After what would have been a painful collision with a wall, the girl was still walking. She was in a secret corridor hidden within OZ and leading out to a small town…  
  
*** "Uncle Trieze, where are you taking me?" a six year-old Flame asked, scurrying after Trieze as he swept down the base corridors.  
  
"I can't tell you." Trieze said, taking another left.  
  
"Why?" Flame inquired, catching up to him.  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhh… We're almost there." He said, turning right. Flame followed, her short legs working double time in order to keep up with Trieze. Her white dress shoes clacked against the floor, and her sky blue dress swished around her legs. Trieze arrived at an empty corridor and stopped.  
  
"Here we go." He said with a smile. Flame looked around uncertainly. There were no windows, doors, cameras or anything in the hall that she could see.  
  
"What the surprise?" she asked, looking at her uncle as though he had lost his mind.  
  
"Hold my hand. Follow me." He said. Holding the small hand in his, he walked straight for a spot along the wall, nearer to the left of the middle. The wall looked solid to her. Before they reached it, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.  
  
"Open your eyes, Flame." Trieze said, squeezing the little girl's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Did we stop?" she asked, opening her eyes. She gasped and could barely make out a passageway leading through the secret passage.  
  
Trieze took her through the tunnels as often as he could afford. Within no time at all, she was able to pick her way stealthily down the proper halls and could find the way in or out in her sleep… ***  
  
"Hey. Look dude, I know you're awake. You can't fool me." She said to the boy dangling from her shoulder.  
  
"How'd you know?" he said, laughing a little in the dark cavern.  
  
"Easy. Your braid is wrapped around your arm right now, and your breathing changed when I picked you up."  
  
"Man, is there anything you don't know of or deduct from observations?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And you're humble too."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Hey, um…"  
  
"Yes? Do you have a question?"  
  
"Actually… yes, I do. Do you think I could walk or you could hold me in a different position, because this is a very awkward view that I have currently…"  
  
"What? You don't like the way I'm carrying you?"  
  
"You carry me fine… I just was wondering why you need to carry me this way, with your ass in my… yeah."  
  
"You mind having my ass in your face? Wow. Are you straight?"  
  
"Hey! All I'm saying is that it's a little, you know… distracting, if you get my drift…"  
  
"O.k. I'm afraid that for the risk of both our lives, I can't let you walk. I'll have to carry you. And also, I could carry you with you turned around…"  
  
"Hey, now that would be better… WAIT!!! Then my face is in your…"  
  
"Yup. Wanna go this way, or maiden style?"  
  
"I'll stay like this…"  
  
"Hold on. You're slipping off my shoulder." She quickly stops and readjusts him so he won't fall off. Then, so she can keep him better balanced and be able to move faster, she placed her hand right on his ass, seeing as how his waist was bent over her shoulder and all…  
  
"Hey! What the hell?" he asked, shocked and confused.  
  
"I need to balance you. And this is the best way to do so."  
  
"You're not a shy girl, are you?" he asked, half smiling in amusement.  
  
"Nope. I'm bold, take-charge, and mysterious."  
  
"Mysterious, eh? How so?"  
  
"I'm noticed, but not by my words. I'm intriguing, but not by looks. I'm memorable, but easy to forget. I'm seductive, but hard to hook."  
  
"I'm intrigued. I'm just … me."  
  
"Very descriptive."  
  
"So is yours."  
  
"You seem to be a very wonderful guy."  
  
"I am."  
  
"And I'm sorry."  
  
"Uh… For what?"  
  
"For having to kill you when we get out."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You screwed up my mission. You know who I am. Therefore, you must die."  
  
"You are also one cold bitch."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You really are going to kill me?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'd rather not. It's too hard on me and way too hard to cover up successfully."  
  
"Ummmmm…"  
  
"Shhh… Just enjoy the fact that I may let you live. MAY."  
  
"Thank you so much for your generosity."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I refuse to get involved."  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
The girl stalked through the passages, continuing to talk and argue with the boy. After what seemed like hours, they suddenly exited into a bright pool of moonlight. The girl raised her face and walked forward more freely. The boy could tell what was going to happen next, so he pulled the uzi that she had left by him after shooting him out. The girl then unceremoniously dropped him onto the ground and moved to sit on the hood of a parked car. While she still had her eyes closed, the boy took his chance and fired. Looking expectantly at her, he swiftly joined her side. She opened her eyes and gave him a start.  
  
  
  
"What did you do that for?" she asked annoyed. "You messed up my clothes."  
  
"What?! Why are you not… you know… knocked out?" he asked, almost stuttering in surprise.  
  
"Geez… You think I haven't had numerous tranquilizers used against me? I was practically an OZ tranquilizer pincushion when I was six until I was about nine. I've become partially immune to these things."  
  
"So, you won't get out for another…?"  
  
"Fifteen seconds and counting… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Adios…" she said, collapsing onto the hood of the car. Duo gave a start and grabbed her before she fell off. Hefting her up and placing her in the passenger's side, he then climbed over to the driver's seat and started up the car.  
  
"Let's go see if there's a place to stay. You couldn't abandon me, now I can't abandon you. Our lives are officially linked, whether or not we want them to or not. And how the hell did you manage to stay conscience that long?" [Duo doesn't seem to listen very well now, does he?] He carefully maneuvered the car out onto the dark path and headed for a nearby town… 


	4. The Drug

When they arrived in the little town, Duo glanced over to the girl incapacitated next to him, and noticed how peaceful the girl looked in her sleep, drug induced or not. He couldn't help it, even though she had just threatened to kill him a few minutes earlier, a smile graced his face. 'She is so vulnerable looking. Does she have a painful life to hide?' he mused, as he looked for a motel. He spied one and sharply turned the wheel to avoid missing the turn-in…  
  
Flame felt nothing. She remembered a small sting in her right pectoralis, and then complete shut down. She didn't remember the young stranger putting her in his car, driving her to a hotel, taking her up to the room that he had rented, or the frantic phone call that the boy made while he kept a fearful watch on her. She had awoken once during the night that she had met the boy called Duo. She had woken with a cottony feeling in her head and groaning aloud. She recalled hearing a gasp and a loud clattering before the familiar feeling of wooziness overcame her. She passed out…  
  
Later on, maybe near dawn, she came too again and was semi surprised to be on the balcony, overlooking the east land of the Rockies. Yet she was even more surprised when she realized that the solid weight she was leaning against was Duo, holding her carefully on the edge of the railing. She looked over the vast mountainous expanse and was touched to find the sun rising over the land. Her smile lingered even as she passed out once more…  
  
Around eight thirty that morning, Flame opened her eyes with the happy discovery that the drug had worn off, finally. 'Hey… sweet. I'm in the bed and not on the couch. That's good.' Her head rolled over to her right and her eyes widened in horror. A startled look of shock, disgust and horror twisted over her face and a silent curse escaped her lips. The young man was asleep next to her in the bed, and as far as she could see, he was either in his boxers or naked. To assure herself, she looked at herself and was relieved to find that she was in her underclothes. Looking at the ceiling, she wondered how the hell she would be able to get out of this one… 


	5. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Don't sue cuz all I've got left from the last failed lawsuit is like, a rusty fishing hook, fingernail clippings, underwear, and a tampon (unused), so now you know. A/N: From here on in, it gets sorta weirdy and confusing. Sorry in advance. Peace! ~Flame ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She glanced over at the peacefully sleeping boy and couldn't suppress a small smile. 'He's looks so cute and small (A/N: "small" refers to cute, adorable, huggable, loveable, and sweet. Not as in stature or height or whatever. This word and definition has come from my good friend Rene (aka Requiem/ Areana Kostarra/ Son Areana/ Irene) and so does "soft": see SMALL) while he's asleep. I wonder if his childhood was glamorous or not.' She sighed and glanced at the clock.  
  
"HOLY SWEET MOTHER!!!! IT'S 8 O'CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! Oops… sorry about that."  
  
The boy merely inhaled deeply and rolled onto his stomach. The girl, Flame, slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. She turned on the shower, prepared all of her shampoo and conditioner bottles and made sure the lock worked properly on the bathroom door. When a hazy mist filled the small room, she stripped, and peeled the skin colored adhesives off of her chest area, right shoulder, calf, back of the neck, and her pelvic area. Once the skin like stuff had been stacked in a small (the size, not previous definition) pile, tattoos appeared on her skin ranging from a faerie made of flames, to her name ( Flame Angel) written in (what else?) fire script. She had the identifying OZ number (hers is 202) burned into the back of her neck with "OZ" emblazoned over it. Before she slipped under the hot water jet, she also removed the black wig that she had been wearing when she was inefficiently "put under".  
  
  
  
~~~A Few Minutes Later…~~~  
  
  
  
She emerged from the bathroom, clean, hair dried, smelling good, looking good, and au natural, with a towel of course you silly little perves. She had only enough adhesive to reattach all but three of her tattoo cover ups, which meant she had to cover the most defining tattoos she had. So, the only ones left were the fire faerie, a small (size) butterfly tattoo, and a Japanese word, "Death". She took a quick survey of the parking lot and noticed that her car wasn't there. That meant that she would have to wear the same clothes she had worn the night before until she could get her car. Surveying the depth of sleep that the boy was in, she figured she had a half hour to get her car and change into a different outfit. With her new mission in mind, she tossed on her only clothes and slipped from the room…  
  
  
  
She walked east and north for about a mile and a half before she saw the road that she had driven down. In another few minutes, she was down the dirt path and to her car. She slid in and carefully drove out onto the open highway. She was back at the hotel in less than five minutes. After she parked in front of the room door, she grabbed her black bag and stole into the room. Once more, she checked the boy for any signs of stirring and was relieved to find none, yet. She hurriedly stripped down, selected a light lavender V-neck, calf-length, short-sleeved (and light fabric) dress, a white triangle bra, and white (bikini) underwear. She had only just slipped the undergarments on before the boy awoke groggily.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" he asked staring bewildered at the girl.  
  
"The same person you shot last night."  
  
"Did you dye your hair?"  
  
"No. I was wearing a wig."  
  
"It looked so natural."  
  
"I'm a gifted change artist."  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. Are we going to a dance class?"  
  
"No. I'M going to… wait a second… That's a great scam!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We'll be going to DisneyLand. Now hurry up and get ready. We have a lot of driving to do."  
  
"HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GET A MOVE ON!!!!"  
  
"HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aiyaiyai…"  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you…"  
  
"Ahem…" She said, giving him a Look that plainly said, Get-A-Move-On- Before-I-Decide-To-Leave-You-Behind-And-Risk-The-End-Of-This-Partnership- Before-It-Even-Begins-And-This-Crazy-Authoress-Is-Making-Far-Too-Long-A- Name-For-This-Look-So-Just-Hurry-Up.  
  
"I'm going to DisneyLand! DisneyLand, DisneyLand!"  
  
"You are too happy for this mission you crazy son of a …"  
  
"I just LOVE wonderful surprises from crazy ladies that I don't even know who are extremely beautiful. Please don't kill me." He said with his most winning smile.  
  
"We'll see about that now go and shower. I need to finish getting ready."  
  
"O.k. 3 Goin' to DisneyLand… tra-la-la-la-la-la!!!"  
  
"I am really starting to wonder about this…" 


	6. The Threat on Duo's manhood

Disclaimer: I am still not making any money off of this and nobody has yet tried to sue me. I am very glad that I'm onto the fifth chapter (not including the disclaimer chapter) in my fic and am hoping for at least ten more. I'm sorry, but my list of possessions has dwindled further and I am out a tampon, three fingernail clippings and half a fishing hook. On the plus side, I found a hairless rat or cat along the highway, a piece of paper with a ransom on it, and a half eaten moldy old wedge of cheese. I'd offer it out to the poor, but… IT'S MINE! THEY CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!!!! : sniffs cheese: Whew! On second thought… Oh yeah, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
A half hour later, Flame impatiently knocked on the bathroom door. The force of the knock would be hard enough to render a small child comatose.  
  
"Duo?! Are you done yet? We have to get going!"  
  
"I'm almost done!"  
  
"What are you doing in there? Making your own soap?"  
  
"OMG! You HAVE a sense of humor! I feel faint…"  
  
"Duo… I swear, if you aren't out in five minutes, I'm breaking this door down, grabbing you and a towel, grabbing you some random clothes, and forcing you dry & clothed!"  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea…"  
  
"Duo, if I have to do that, I will make the short time that we spend together a complete hell for you. Got it? I may even do permanent damage…"  
  
"No! Not that! Anything but that! Not to my dear ol' buddy!"  
  
"Yes, I'll cause your buddy to shrivel up and die. You'll be minus a buddy."  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
"I thought so." She said and turned from the door. She had a lot to do; pack up the majority of her weapons, which were piled about a foot high on the table, make sure there was no trace that she had been there, all her stuff was packed up, and that Duo got out in… four minutes now. Turning to the tasks at hand, Flame carefully placed every gun, bullet, and time bomb device(s) in its rightful place in her back overnight bag. She looked at the clock again and saw that time was running out. 'Damn, it's almost 8:40. The park opens at 9:00. We have a two hour drive in front of us and Trieze will expect me to check in with him at 9:15. Hurry up!'  
  
"I'm out; I'm dry, dressed and ready to go." Duo announced, plaiting his damp hair.  
  
"Good. Did you bring anything?"  
  
"No, all I have are my clothes and the room keys."  
  
"Get in the car. I'll turn in the keys and then we're out of here."  
  
"I'll turn in the keys madam, if you don't mind, that is."  
  
"Alright, but go now and meet me out front. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Okay, and I'm getting on it now ma'am." He said with a lopsided grin and exaggerated wink. He slid from the room before the wet towel she threw had a chance to hit him.  
  
"Baka." She said laughing and grinning. Flame finished her packing and left the room. She hopped into her convertible and drove to the front desk. She saw Duo and the look of astonishment on his face as he trotted over to her.  
  
"Um… Whose car is this?"  
  
"Mine. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. I just didn't know… Where did you get this?"  
  
"Technically it isn't mine, but for now, it is. It'll work, now get in. We got a long drive ahead of us…"  
  
Duo jumped into the passenger's seat and turned to Flame. He grinned evilly and said, "Let's see how fast this baby can go!"  
  
Flame laughed (like peeling bells [A/N: What do those sound like?] as it rings off the mountain stream…) and returned the grin. "We're going to DisneyLand!" And she put the petal to the metal, peeling out of the motel and onto the open road…  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter… The Trip. Guaranteed action/adventure; dialogue; humor; perverted jokes and hints. Enjoy and please REVIEW!!!! I 3 you all so much if you read this, and if you review, I'll value your input!!! Ja Ne!!!!!  
  
Flame ^.~ 


	7. The Trip

The wind whipped through the car, causing the clothing and hair of the unwilling companions to fly about; unruly. Duo leaned forward and adjusted the volume of the radio. Flame glanced over at him and frowned.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, noticing the look.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"What does that have to do with the glare?"  
  
"What is the time please?"  
  
"If I tell you the time, will you explain the look?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's 8:35"  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok…" she sighed, and turned to face Duo. "The look was for causing us to be late."  
  
"Late for what?"  
  
"Late for the alibi."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"Look, the alarm at OZ went off last night. There are cameras everywhere. It is likely that they may have footage of the perpetrators."  
  
"Uh… why does that cause us to need an alibi?"  
  
"Why do you think we're going to DisneyLand?"  
  
"For a fun, fun day in a magical world of childish entertainment?" he asked with a note of hope in his voice.

  
"Nice try. Here's how this goes down; DisneyLand is about an hour away, by a certain route. The highway is more equivalent to 6-10 hours. Hardly anybody knows of the back route, or, in layman's terms, shortcut. There is a more likely probability that when OZ questions us, they will believe we were at DisneyLand the whole time."  
  
"Why would OZ question us? I mean, I get the part about the video images…"  
  
"You, my friend, are a Gundam pilot. They already are searching for you in hopes to extract information from you, finding you guilty of treason and war crimes, and using you to test other mobile suits."  
  
"How could they find me? They haven't had an OZ officer or spy on me in months."  
  
"Don't be too sure of yourself."  
  
"Why? Do _you _know something about OZ that _I _don't? I don't think so."  
  
"Your cockiness will end up killing you."  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
Flame glanced at him with a dubious face. "Whatever Duo. Live in your fantasy world if you wish to be killed."  
  
"Why would I be killed? I _am _the God of Death, after all."  
  
"Don't be so ignorant!" Flame scoffed.  
  
"Will you just tell me? Then I may be able to grasp the whole picture here!" Duo answered irritably.  
  
Flame exhaled loudly and looked back at the road. Spotting a small cave- like entrance, she swerved towards the rock. Ignoring Duo's cries that _she_ was going to end up killing both of them, she deftly maneuvered through the tunnel. "To answer your request, I-"  
  
"Which request? The one to live or the one to explain?"  
  
"The reason that I know so much more of an OZ official, er… officer, following you around, is that I…" 

"Oh… so you're an OZ soldier. Right."

"Not really."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"I'm… an OZ official- _officer_."  
  
Flame heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to glance at Duo. He was blinking rapidly, mouth open in disbelieving horror, and he was clutching his chest. The sight was unsettling yet… amusing, to say the least. A small smile reached her lips and a glimmer entered her eyes.  
  
"What are _you _smiling at?" he asked, sitting back against the chair unhappily.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that…"  
  
"Scaring me amuses you."  
  
"Well… yes."  
  
"Gee, _that's _wonderful to hear." He replied dryly.  
  
"Glad you have some humor left in you."  
  
"What are you going to do to me? And why aren't you taking me to OZ if you've been spying on me? Oh, you have orders to kill me don't you? Great."  
  
"Of course not. Why on Earth would I want to kill you? That would defeat my entire purpose."

"Then why are you spying on me and not killing me? Are you going to take me to them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm sort of, how do you say, _defying_ OZ orders and…um… rebelling against OZ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Flame sighed. "Look, I'll explain this all to you later. But now, I have a few laws to break, ok?"  
  
Duo blinked, confusion written across his face. "Uh, ok. Wait a minute, what laws are you going to --- AI!!!!" he yelled, forced back into his seat by the sudden and rapid acceleration Flame made.  
  
Flame grinned evilly, skillfully maneuvering through the "shortcut" tunnel. If there were no other cars, no cops, and no patrols, then she could get them into DisneyLand by 9:05…  
  
Other than a few road-kill run-overs, red light runs, stop sign runs and, of course, speeding accelerations, the trip was overly uneventful and dull. But, true to her word, Flame was at DisneyLand by 9:05… They arrived in the park at 9:03.59 to be exact…  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~******^ Owari ^******~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  


Whee! I updated/ edited this chappie! Ha! Much satsifaction in editing and adding more things that affect and add a more comprehensive approach to the plot. Yes, I used a quote from the show. Find out if you know which one it is!

^ ^

Kudos.


	8. BREAK: Survey Time!

Survey  
  
Ok, y'all, this is my lil strange survey to find out what you want. Please place your responses in your reviews. That is all for now. Thank you. Love, Flame  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What do you think should happen at Disney Land? (i.e. any 'developments'?) Should Flame and Duo create a 'friends with benfits' relationship? True 'love'? One night stand? Shag partners? Should Duo bring Flame to meet the others? Should Flame betray the trust that Duo puts in her? Should Flame have 'complications'? Should the two become partners? Should Duo be 'kidnapped' by Flame? Should the tables turn on Flame? Should Duo be the captor? Should this just be an elaborate plan of OZ's? Should Flame really be with them? Should this evolve into a more violent/ angst/ lemmony/ sappy/ 'bump-and- grind' fic in a matter of chapters? Should Flame and Duo just get it on already?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Please answer these questions in your review.  
  
Thank you. Luz, Flame 


	9. The Call

Chapter 7: The Call

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own GW, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, or Duo-kun. If I did, you could sue me for money, not the few objects that I do have. However, I have a pack of graphite pencils, ABC gum, a ponytail of cut hair (for the children!), and toothpaste. I'm searching for my eraser stubs, but I think that the jackal ate them. Bastard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flame and Duo slipped into the so far un-crowded park. The glanced around, Flame looking for cameras and Duo for which area of fun he wanted to tackle first.

"Where do you want to go? Quick, pick a ride." Flame said, turning her back on a camera and pretending to chit-chat with Duo.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… how does Space Mountain sound?" he asked, ogling at the main street that they were standing on.

"Fair enough, let's ride." she answered, heading for Future Land.

The line for Space Mountain was non-existent, so the two got on quick and in the front of the contraption. After a fast, enthralling ride, the two got off, laughing. Flame, suddenly remembering something of dire importance, grabbed Duo's arm and looked at his watch.

"K'so! I've got to find a phone!"

"Why? What do you- WHOA!" he called out as she yanked his arm and dragged him outside, intent on not being late for her call. Trieze liked promptness.

Once they were within respectable range for cell phone use, Flame released Duo, who looked at the nail marks she managed to imprint in his skin. She whipped out her cell phone, turned it on, looked at Duo's watch again and dialed quickly. She breathlessly waited for the phone to be answered. Quickly motioning for Duo to go sit down on the bench outside 'Alien Encounters', she glanced up at the camera. Thinking quickly, she waved with a cheeky grin and her call was answered.

"Hello Flame, I will connect you to Commander Trieze."

"Thank you Shirley."

"No problem. Hold please."

"Sure Shirley. Have another wonderful day."

"I will sweetie, thanks."

Flame waited patiently, a smile plastered on her face as she waited for Trieze. That damn elevator music, that played for whomever was on hold, always bugged her. Soon she heard the phone pick up. 

"Flame."

"Good morning uncle. How are you?"

"State your location."

"How rude!"

"I'm very well," she heard him sigh, "State your location."

"Future Land."

"Future Land?"

"Disney Land. Arizona. Utah. Border. Outside 'Alien Encounters'."

"I can see you."

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, waving at the camera.

"Flame, be serious." he growled into the receiver.

"Why?"

"Your mission."

"Oh."

"Plus, we had quite a _scare _the other night."

"Really? What was it?" she prayed that her innocent tone covered up anything that hinted in her voice.

"Someone broke into the Denver base and hacked into our classified files."

"How awful."

"I didn't need to tell you though. You already knew about it."

__

Oh shit, he knows. Damnit. "How the hell would I know?"

"You were not on any of the hotel cameras that we had last night around the time of the attack."

"Trieze, allow me to enlighten you…" she smiled sweetly, before holding the mouthpiece as close as she could without eating the phone, "**I'M IN UTAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Well, Future Land is more in Arizona… But, what I'm trying to say is, how could I have done it? Plus, you know how much I prefer those 'Roach Motels' to your fancy shindigs."

"Flame… Why do you insist on staying in those places? They're horrible!"

"No, they're liberating!"

"They are filthy." he said, disgust in his voice.

"Comfortably messy!" she sighed.

"Smelly." he scoffed.

"Naturally scented." she sneered.

"Sticky." he tried.

" Bonding." she countered.

"A waste of money."

"Makes you less attached to material objects."

"Why are you spin doctoring what I say?"

"I'm using synonyms."

"Flame, this is getting old!"

"But only for the old." she retorted.

Trieze sighed and Flame silently cheered. "State your mission."

"To seek the Holy Grail." she said in a voice similar to the old bridge keeper.

"FLAME!!!"

"Ow… God, chill, ok? To head to Denver, test a new Gundam part, go out in search of the Gundam pilot '01' and befriend him. Lead him to his prosecution. Leave and repeat with Pilots '02'; '03'; '04' and '05'. Is that all?"

"No. Also, examine the staff while you are in Denver. We suspect it was an inside job."

"Ok, I'll examine the staff and video footage of the attack-"

"There is no footage."

"What? You spent shiploads of money on the security and _still_ someone gets in? What the f-"

"Watch your language Flame. And you heard, there is no footage. The attacker was too smart to get caught on tape. We caught footage of a Gundam pilot though. You need to figure out which one it was."

"Roger, roger, Fearless Leader."

"Flame."

"Yes, O Fearless One?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Sorry sir, no can do. I'm off at Disney Land for a day of fun before heading in to the base."

"_Fine_. But next time, clear it with me, that way you aren't suspected of any monkey business."

"But Trieze, I am a monkey's uncle, I can't help but find trouble."

"Damn it Flame…"

"Roger that and I'm out."

"Good bye." Treize said curtly, hanging up.

"God, I should do that more often. It's fun to piss that bastard off!" she said smiling, turning the phone off. "Oye, Duo! Over here!"

The braided boy looked up from the crowd of small children that had formed around him, gently moving them out of his way, so that he could pass. He reached Flame with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna have fun?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then what are you waiting for? LET'S GO!"

"WOOHOO!!!!!!" he whooped, throwing a fist in the air, narrowly missing Flame's cheek. Then he raced down the road with her, both of them laughing hysterically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter! Tune in soon for Chapter 8 (yet untitled!)


	10. The Morning After

Groaning from the pain in her head, Flame awoke, not fully aware of where she was and why. Blinking rapidly, cringing from the bright light of the sun streaming in from the large windows, she rolled out of the warm bed, shuffling over to the closet, taking the complimentary robe from the hanger and tying it about her. Using the packets of coffee placed near the percolator in the room, she prepared a pot of caffeniated coffee. While waiting for it to perk, she worked on remembering the events of the past night. 

She remembered the fireworks, fast-paced rides and tons of food as well as drinks. There was soda, chocolate, popcorn, soda, cotton candy, turkey legs, various candies and soda, all consumed for the duration of the day. They must have eaten enough sugar to kill thirty men.

Pouring a steaming cup, Flame crossed over to the (A/N:OTHER SIDE!!! I… erm… sorry 'bout that…) windows, sitting down at the nearby table, turning from the view outside to study her sleeping companion in depth. 

He seemed peaceful and calm, mouth open, hair falling in his closed eyes and soft snoring noises coming from his mouth. She arched a delicate eyebrow, a semi-humored smile on her lips. He was… she wasn't quite sure _what_ he was, but he most definitely was _something_. 

She sipped slowly on the hot liquid, her fiercely blue eyes focused on him. She waited for him to wake, and while she waited a realization overwhelmed her.

She was supposed to be at work… three hours ago. 

She was also supposedly alone when she was at DisneyLand.

Now, neither was true, and OZ was likely hunting after her. 

Quickly examining the hotel room, she assessed if it was or was not part of the OZ surveillance clause. Noticing that it was nicer than what she normally stayed in, but not as "fru-fru" as Trieze used, she deduced that it was _not_ under watch.

Sighing in relief, she once more looked upon her captor, or was it captive? In either case, he was awakening.

His braid had loosened in some parts during his sleep, eyes half- closed, heavy lidded, and a rosy color on his cheeks from sleep. He looked like a small child, how kawaii.

"Morning. Ugh…" he winced, shutting his eyes tightly, "Who the hell moved the sun?"

"Morning sunshine," she quipped, moving to sit on the bed, another cup of brewed coffee in her hands, "Take this, it helps."

"What is it? Cyanide?"

"Just drink it." she sighed, smiling lightly. "We really hit the sugar last night."

"Did I… pole dance on that lamp post?"

"Yup."

"Shit… and pelvic grind that girl?"

"That was me, and I suspect you'll be having a pretty little shiner soon."

"I feel like hell."

"Yeah, you look like purgatory. I'm going to catch hell when they find me."

"Who?"

"OZ."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Hey, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Like…?"

"I don't know. Off working on your Gundam, smashing up a base or meeting with your fellow pilots for some sort of strategy meeting?"

"Holy shit, you're right. Oh hell…"

"What?"

"Heero's gonna be pissed as hell."

"Then, let's go. Get ready you lump."

"You should talk!"

"Shut the hell up, go and get dressed and meet me by the car."

"Fine, but this time, we drive mine."

"Very well. Go!" she flung his pants at him, before pulling an outfit from her bag. She needed to look normal, yet fit in.

She would be meeting the other pilots today, finally.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

A/N: Well, this was really half-assed short. I seem to have short circuited my muses after TIATAAPFE… ^ ^'' Oye… Anyways, I'm working on the next installment. And for those of you who like me, enjoy random snogging, sexual encounters/issues, and/or innuendos, you'll just have to wait a few more days. I've got a few more bits and pieces of chapters worked out. I worked on them in church, odd place to be editing sex scenes, but, with me, expect the freakishly unexpected. Yeah, hope you all enjoy yourselves and r/r.

TTYL

3 Flame


	11. The Drive

"How in the seven hells do you manage to get ready so fast?" he asked her, still braiding his damp locks while simultaneously shoving his foot into his boot as he approached the vehicle.

"It's a learned trait." she answered, reaching out to straighten his collar and tighten his cuff.

"Thanks…" he muttered through a mouthful of hair, trying to secure it with a twist tie.

Flame rolled her eyes, slipping into the passenger seat, securing herself inside.

He rolled his eyes heavenwards as though hoping for some form of divine intervention before following her lead. The key slid effortlessly into the ignition and the engine hummed to life, vibrating the small space. Flame only uttered a short gasp as warm air slid across her cheek, but she shut her eyes and gnawed on her bottom lip. Duo watched her, not making any noise, save for breathing.

Finally, he turned away and the engine idled down, shifting into gear as they pealed out of the parking lot. 

They were silent for a long time, focusing on the road or on the purging of sugar from their systems. In Duo's case, his eye began to show evidence of blunt trauma with a slowly darkening tinge of black- purple. 

After nearly fifteen minutes of stony, cold silence, the Gemini Great Destroyer glanced over at his companion again, and sighed.

"Hey, do you know who is the captive and who's the captor here?"

She turned from the window, piercing his profile with her black blue eyes. After a quick appraisal of his person, she answered him. "Not really, I figured you'd never ask."

"Well, you took me first, but then I shot you with the sedative, and took you. So, technically aren't I the captor since I turned the tables on you?"

"Technically." she shrugged, "Do you want to be the one in power? It's a big responsibility to have your own captive."

"Ha ha… remind me to groan later." 

"Well, fine, do you want to be? I'll let you. I don't care either way."

"O… kay… Sure, why not?" he grinned, leaning over and quickly smacking her wrist.

"Hey! What the…" her wrist was encased in steel attached to the door handle. "Very original…"

"So I feel like there is actually a hierarchy here." he grinned, winking merrily at her.

"I guess you like bondage then… Kinky."

Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times, managing to contort into a small smirk instead. "Yeah, I guess you could say I like it that way."

"Pervert."

"You said it, not me."

Flame had no retort for that, so she settled on glaring at him icily, turning away to watch the scenery zip by.

Amused, Duo seized this opportunity to memorize her profile; gentle curves of her hair as it brushed her femininely strong mandible, graceful neck leading down to a stereotypical 'bombshell blonde' figure, accentuated by the halter top and tight denim, covering her long legs with boots barely visible from the flared hem. Her cuffed hand lay in her lap, curled slightly, while her other propped her chin up, exposing a better view of her shoulder. He couldn't suppress the laughter sprouting from his gut, bursting out, clutching the wheel to keep steady.

"Geez… If you can't stay serious, let me drive. At least I won't crash and kill us."

"It's … just that … hahahahahahahaha … you look so _serious_ and uptight!" he took a deep breath and quickly composed himself, "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Hey, you're the captor. Do what you like." she shrugged his apology off, turning back to the window.

"Really now?" his voice held a pleased and dirty undertone.

"Pervert."

"Mind reader."

"Bastard."

"Be quiet."

"Why?"

His hand shot out and clapped over her mouth, "Because I said so."

She glared at him, eyes narrowing when she noted the pleased grin. She decided to do something about it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand away, wiping her saliva off on his pants leg, "You are disgusting!"

"Whatever."

Taking his focus off of the road for a brief second, he leaned towards her and quickly licked up from her shoulder to chin. He continued to drive as though nothing was awry.

"Holy shit, that feels funky!" she glanced at him again, "Why did you do that?"

"To pay you back."

"Ah, but of course."

"You got it."

They lapsed back into silence for a while, but right before they entered the city, Flame turned back to Duo with a question sitting on her tongue. He noticed her, and provoked her.

"Well? Did you have something to say?"

"Yeah, I do. Why are you taking me so willingly? Do you plan on killing me with your fellow pilots?"

*~*~*

Well, that's it for this chapter! I'm getting fewer amounts of inspiration from my muses, so updates may be few and far between, even with all this school stuff I've got. I promise that this'll be updated before next month.

Thank you's will be updated next, since I'm about ready to drop dead at this point.

I apologize.

G'night.

333333 Flame


	12. The Passage

Duo swerved sharply, focusing on keeping the vehicle steady at that point, before he could turn and look at her through questioning eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Curve." she monotoned, pointing out the windshield and waiting for him to focus on the task at hand before she elaborated, "Well, I'm not used to the enemy treating me so well. Not unless they have other intentions."

"Such as what?"

"I don't want to say."

"C'mon Flame. This is need to know info for me!"

"But not 'need-to-disclose' info for me."

"Oh, this is one of your training bits, isn't it? How to give away just enough, without giving out anything worthwhile?"

"Possibly. What's it to you?"

"Only everything…"

"By that you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Correct."

"Who's on first, What's on second, kind of thing?"

"What?"

"Who."

"Whatever."

"Third."

"What?"

"SECOND!"

"Where?"

"Home."

"You confuse me."

"Right. I thought so…"

"I have no idea what the whole exchange was about, but I do know that we're almost there." Duo said, nodding towards the not-so distant skyscape.

Flame nodded idly, her hand straying to rest at her hip. "Oh shit."

"Hm?"

"Don't go right towards the safe house, drive strategically around, preferably in the most direct path out of the city."

"Why?"

"My phone is on."

"So?"

"They haven't called me, which means they are suspicious and are tracking me by my phone signals. By being on, it is still giving off detectable waves. When I get to the safe house, I would turn it off, so they assume that, where those signals stopped, they could find me."

"But why would they know it was the safe house?"

"Because Disney is crawling with cameras, and they would have seen us together."

He was silent.

"Duo?"

"So that means that they know… about…"

"Basically everything from arrival to departure."

"Then they know I met you before we entered the park?"

"No, I purposely set it up so that it would look like we weren't together beforehand."

"Sneaky… How so?"

"Easy, I bent to tie my shoe and rummage around in my pack for my card. You already had yours, so, after blending into a large group of people came along, I slipped in, grabbed you and moved with the herd."

"Ah, is that some form of soldier training?"

"No, just intuition."

"Haha…"

She smiled as the steel and concrete of the city embraced them, pulling them deeper into its bowels. They passed through the inner city, in a winding maze, until they exited back out onto the winding road towards the next city, miles away. This was the beginning of a wonderful adventure… maybe just a mediocre web of lies and deception…

*~*~*~*~* OSARI *~*~*~*~*

That's it for now. I'm sorry, but I got wrapped up in school and watching CSI episodes. Yeah, I'm such a freaking forensic freak. Time to go. Love!

33333333333333333 Flame


	13. The Bombshell

****

A/N: Alrighty-o! This is the fun chapter, where I get to add a bit of a wrench into the plotline and confuse you all! ^ ^ Don't worry though, everything is intentional in this. There may be a ton of loose threads that seem totally unconnected, but trust me, it will all come together later. 

And for everyone who hates my OC and wishes she'd just keel over and die, you can kill her in the final chapter! ^ ^ And for those who feel that she's too Mary-Sue or "perfect heroine" for your liking, you get to hate her and call her a bitch in this chapter (and more to come!) if you so desire to! 

See, I listen to y'all! I know what you're thinking!

Not that people who hate this have gotten this far, but whatever.

Anyways, I'll stop my intellectual flatulence and just get the fuck on with it.

~*~*~*~*~

The journey was going perfectly, not a single hitch in the entire fabrication; she couldn't believe how he was taking everything she fed with almost without question. It was too easy to manipulate him. 

And to think that I was expecting a challenge, she thought, her lip curling twistedly, _I guess I overestimated their abilities. What a pity. All my planning is ruined here._

She was roused from her musing when he directed a conversation towards her, "Where do you want me to drive to?"  


"There's a small city near here, maybe only a few more miles. There should be road marks coming up. Just turn onto the exit ramp and we'll be peachy."

"Peachy, huh? Sounds… peachy."

"That was terrible Duo."

"Yes, it was. What else did you expect? Wit?"

"That I would never expect from you even my wildest dreams."

"Count on it baby, I'll be there… in your wildest dreams."

"Pervert."

"This again? Honestly, I expected more of you."

"You're making fun of me?"

"No, I'm merely having a gander with the voices in my head."

"Ah, was that a bit of wit? How dare you up and prove me wrong right away."

"Shame, I know. I should have at least bought you dinner first, huh?"

"Yes, you should have. Or maybe some champagne."

"Lovely. Absolutely."

__

I can't believe how easy it is to mold this guy like putty in my hands! This is too good to be true… especially since he's taking me to the pilots after I send my signal to OZ. He's the ultimate tool. My good fortune of shooting him is paying off for me. How wonderful my plan is falling into place as I planned, if not better than so. Just a bit more mindless banter and we should be there with the bounty.

"So, Duo… How on Earth does such a charming guy such as you end up as a Gundam pilot? What happened?"

"Well… I'm not sure. I stole Deathscythe from the Barton Foundation and Dr. G sent me off on Operation Meteor. I guess it was just easy for me to steal it, I've been stealing my whole life."

"Your whole life? Even childhood?"

"Especially my childhood… I'm an orphan. Or rather, was. I was "adopted" by the Maxwell Church."

"Maxwell Church?" she mused, twisting to give him the impression that she actually didn't know why that name was known to her, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"You don't remember or never heard of it? What rock have you been living under?"

She shrugged, "I _have _been under OZ's wing, you know."

"That must be it. Anyways, It's most likely due to it's connection to the Maxwell Church Tragedy."

"Oh! You mean, where that abandoned church or rectory was destroyed?"

"It wasn't abandoned!" his anger filled the car, and she could see his eyes blazing- with anger, hate and… grief?-, "Did they feed you those lies?"

She could only nod dumbly as she watched the drama unfold.

"Bastards," he spat, "it was not abandoned. I…" his voice cracked with emotion.

"You… were living there?" she supplied.

"Yes, I was. The rebels came in one day, all these wounded, and they demanded all this stuff from us. It was hell. I couldn't take how they abused Father Maxwell and Sister Helen so I-"

"I' hate to interject, but did you say Father Maxwell?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"It's your last name as well."

"Not my real name. Neither is Duo."

"Then, what should I call you?"

"Shinigami."

"Honest?"

"No you can call me Duo, everyone else does."

"Ok. Goon, I interrupted. Terribly sorry."

__

Maybe this will lead to something useful that I can use for my purposes. Wonderful. Simply genius. Continue to talk Duo. Just keep talking.

"So I decided to steal a mobile suit from a nearby OZ compound, got shot at but managed to drive away with one. By the time I got back, there was no church left. 

"I found Sister Helen. She told me to be brave, that Father stayed alive long enough to ensure that I was fine, and then she died. I say her die. I caused their deaths."

"Is that the tale of Shinigami? Why you became Shinigami? Why you came to call yourself Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes. I guess it is, in the cut and dry version."

"Duo, I am so sorry."

__

I can't believe this. I had my suspicions, but Trieze never would have… would he? Maybe there's another Duo with the same tale, another little boy.

" Sorry about what? That I was the only survivor?"

__

So much for that idea. I have to tell him. Do I? No. But, I owe it to him. No, he never did anything for me. I don't have to. Not to him. 

But you owe it to those you killed. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.

"You didn't kill them, Duo. You saved yourself."

"Flame, what are you saying?"

__

This is it, no turning back…

"I killed them, Duo. I killed them."

*~*~*~*~*

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

A cliffhanger!

How did you enjoy this wrench? Am I evil? Did you call her a bitch? Who hates Flame?

*dances happily*

I feel good! Managed to spit this out in just over an hour.

WOOT!!!!!!

Tune in for more Flame bashing and so forth.

333333333333333333333333333333333333


	14. The Clincher

Ch. 14

****

A/N:

Yes, yes, I know you all would rather not hear my ramblings, but I can't help it. It's late at night, I've fried my brain while studying for my Anatomy lab practical, and there is nothing left fueling my body for normal functions other than sheer desire to see an FBI Files show on Discovery. 

Holy Mother, I have to do something about my physical state. Anyways, I'm going to stop now so that you all can enjoy making fun of Flame. Trust me, she's an even bigger bitch in this chapter and the next. 

It's a hoot.

*~*~*~*~*

The silence that reigned after she dropped that knowledge could be described as nothing short of being hostile. And to be honest, there was every right to be that way.

"What," Duo whispered, shattering the reserve, "was that?"

Flame took a deep breath to steady herself, "I said that-"

"I _know _what you said! What do you _mean _by that?!" he snapped, refusing to look at her other than a quick glance from narrowed eyes.

__

I have to tell him… Do I? I could just tell him a lie. Just another strand for my web of fabrications. It's merely another ploy to use him as I need for as long as I need him. I hate to have to do it, but there is no other way to manipulate the circumstances as well as this can. Why is everything so abstract?!

"I mean that I was there. I saw it. More importantly, to you, I "dropped the bombs" on the church."

She aimed a beseeching face in his direction, a tool to hook him, but his jaw muscles clenched as he ignored her, "So you're telling me that you," he spat out _you _as though it was the filthiest garbage, "were there for the devastation and not only that, but you did the damage. I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

"Prove it."

"What do you-"

"_Prove it._"

"Very well… It was on L2, mid-year about. I had been told to go on my first mission, although I hadn't been aware of that, I was told it was only a test to see how much I had learned and my capabilities. I only knew what I did at the time from what I was told by my superiors. So, I used my suit to shoot it with my cannons."

"How did you not see all of the activity happening?"

"That's just the thing. The activity was all contained _inside_ the church. I couldn't see that. So, I fired. And after the most damage was done, I could see figures. But they weren't moving."

He was silent again, she could tell that he was beginning to believe her. She decided to make it crystal clear.

"Sister Helen told you to be brave and not to cry. You cried Duo, after she died, didn't you?"


	15. The Tears

****

Chapter 15

A/N:

Well, another… month… another chapter. Heh. *embarrassed* My apologies to anyone who gave a rat's ass about the continuation. From all I've heard, it doesn't really matter if I update or not, since it's an OC, not canon, and not yaoi. Nothing against yaoi, I personally love it to bits, but I just want to get some critique here, that's all I'm asking. Oh, did anyone else know that YAOI is actually an acronym?

I'll tell y'all next chapter. I'm just going to launch into a boring update of my life to date so go on and skip it if you wish.

I broke up with my boyfriend of a year just before Thanksgiving. Yeah, apparently I did it wrong by doing it in a note and not face to face. But I would have cried and said it wrong, and then it would be all weird and uncomfortable between us. We're friends now, we realized we were acting more like that than an "item" anyways. Um, I have a stalker/admirer who got me some lovely jewelry for Christmas, even though I stressed to him to please not. I can't get him to leave me alone, so he's my shadow now. Meh. My homosexual friend has had more guys ask him out in the past month than I have had speak to me in my entire life. Which is great for him but it kinda sucks when I get all depressed over how I'm doomed to become a lonely old spinster with cats all over and no one to carry on the proud streak of insanity. I'm ruling out any possibility of dating my stalker here.

I had a good Christmas, hope y'all's holidays were splendid. I have family down visiting. More shall be coming within the span of a week. Goody. *sigh* 

I have to pee. There's really nothing I can think of to tell you all either, so I'll just get on with it.

Flame is trying to manipulate Duo, but will he cave into her crocodile tears? Will he take her to the pilots? Or will OZ finally have an inside link to the Gundam pilots?

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you, Duo?"

He snarled, knuckles whitening from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. He looked rabid and yet crushed at the same time. No doubt he wanted her to be lying, wanted it to be a horrible, horrible joke she was playing. But he knew she knew. This was no joke.

"What's it to ya?! Not like you cared! You just blew it up and went off on your merry way back to that monster that raised you!"

"No, I didn't. I fell behind when I realized the truth. I saw you, I heard you. From that moment on I knew that I was just a pawn to Trieze. After all, on the battle field there is no gender, no family ties." she spat out the last sentence bitterly. She sighed and it softened sadly, "I vowed that I wouldn't let him use me, I wouldn't let him hurt me. I wanted to avenge every person he had me slaughter. I wanted to avenge myself." a tear fell from her eyes, trailing slowly down her cheek.

__

Sadly, every word is true. But will he believe it? Will he let me in? Please, Kami, let this work. 

"I'm avenging Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and Solo. I'm Death."

__

Is this his acceptance?

"Shinigami?"

"Yes. I am." his head bowed slightly, but his eyes remained on the road, "I'll kill him."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive?"

"Yes, do you?"

He glanced at her beseeching face, tears tumbling from her dark lashes. He deemed her to be sincere. "I do."

__

Alright! From here, it should be smooth sailing. All I need is a stronghold in Duo, a good impression for the others, and my plan can be sprung. How easy it is that men fall for a woman's tears…

"Really? Oh, Duo, thank you. I can't tell you how it feels to have those deaths and that pain alight from my conscience. Although, I'll still be headed for Hell."

"Aren't we all?" he asked, with a half hearted grin.

"We certainly are, we certainly are…"

__

Just a few more minutes and some slick dealings and I will be even closer to my ends. Ah, ignorance is such bliss…

****

~*~*~*~*~

End


End file.
